


Normalne

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Wincest - Freeform, jak to się zaczęło, początki romansu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To, co nie było normalne, powoli się takim staje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86395) by [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/pseuds/tiptoe39). 



> Jedno z moich pierwszych tłumaczeń w ogóle, nie tylko w fandomie SPN. Mam nadzieję, że poprawiłam się nieco od tamtego czasu. Wrzucę głównie z sentymentu. 
> 
> Betowała cudowna Miss Anne Thropy (carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr)

Spanie razem stało się normalne. Po pierwszym razie, kiedy najarany recepcjonista rzucił im krótkie spojrzenie i doszedł do niewłaściwych wniosków, zgodzili się dzielić łóżko. Tak było taniej i żaden z nich nie chciał się kłócić z ćpunem za kontuarem po długim dniu spędzonym w samochodzie.

Dean przywykł, że Sam zagarnia prześcieradła. Sam przyzwyczaił się, że Dean chrapie.  
Za pierwszym razem, kiedy Sam sięgnął przez sen po Deana i przyciągnął go bliżej, w zamian dostała mu się bezsenna noc i podbite oko. Za drugim razem tak samo. Potem Dean nauczył się z tym żyć. Ostatecznie nie możesz odpowiadać za to, co robisz, kiedy jesteś nieprzytomny. Sam go przecież nie kopał czy coś. I żeby być całkiem szczerym – do czego nie zawsze był skłonny – Dean w zasadzie lubił to poczucie ciepła.

Nie wydało mu się zbyt normalne, kiedy po raz pierwszy złapał się na wpatrywaniu się w ciemnościach w twarz Sama i podziwianiu, jak ten spokojnie wygląda, jak cienie całują jego usta i zwijają się na poduszce pod jego policzkiem. Patrzenie na niego w tym stanie było wręcz bolesne i chociaż Dean wiedział, że to złe, niemniej jednak wyciągnął szyję, żeby złożyć miękki pocałunek na skrytych w półcieniu ustach swojego brata.

– Branoc, Sammy – wymamrotał i przekręcił się na bok, zasypiając, czując się jednocześnie gorzej i lepiej.

Następnym razem przytrafiło mu się to, kiedy Sam był przytomny. I Sam tylko się uśmiechnął.

– I co, to wszystko? – spytał Dean.

– Czy nie na tym to polega? – Sam z łatwością odbił pytanie. Uśmiechnął się na widok zmieszanej twarzy Deana. – Jesteśmy braćmi. Nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żebyś raz na jakiś czas robił się dotykalski.

– No tak, ale…

– Ale co?

Dean nie mógł się przyznać, że od tygodnia wychodził z siebie, żeby go pocałować. To było zbyt żenujące.

– Nic – powiedział, odwracając się.

I tej nocy Sam pocałował go na dobranoc. I pocałunek ten był delikatny, ciepły, pełen uczucia. I długi. O wiele za długi w stosunku do tego, jak bracia powinni się całować, myślał w tym czasie Dean opanowany dziką paniką.

Ale to też stało się normalne. Byli ze sobą bliżej niż większość rodzeństwa; oczywiste, że powinni żywić głębsze uczucia niż inni. I w jakiś sposób Sam zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, gdy w Deanie wzbierały strach i wstyd. Dean nie musiał nawet nic mówić, Sam to wyczuwał.

To Sam był pierwszym, który pewnej nocy wsunął język w usta Deana. Samokontrola Deana zachwiała się; sięgnął przed siebie i zacisnął dłonie na głowie Sama, ogarnięty pożądaniem. Kiedy pocałunek się skończył, obaj byli zarumienieni, spoceni i twardzi.

– Nikomu o tym nie powiemy – oznajmił Dean, starając się wyglądać surowo.

– Taak – zgodził się Sam, patrząc w inną stronę. Wyglądał na tak zmieszanego, jak Dean się czuł, co wprawiło Deana w nieco perwersyjne zadowolenie.

Przez następne pół tygodnia ich pocałunki pozostały krótkie i cnotliwe. Ale całowali się, mnóstwo razy, i Dean przyłapywał się na tym, że obserwuje Sama rozmawiającego ze świadkiem albo pocieszającego matkę czy córkę, i myśli o delikatnym ruchu jego warg na swoich własnych, o wąskich palcach na swojej skórze. A potem świat znów domagał się jego uwagi i musiał się skupić, przepełniony testosteronem i adrenaliną, i to przynosiło mu chwile wytchnienia.

Bo znał Sama przez całe życie, praktycznie go wychowywał w tych okresach, gdy Ojciec udawał się na polowania zbyt niebezpieczne dla jego pociech, i Sam był rodziną. Bo Dean nie przepuścił żadnej mijanej spódniczce i wiedział, jak czarować dziewczęta dostatecznie dobrze, by rozładować napięcie, kiedy tego potrzebował, a mimo to wciąż wszystko, czego pragnął, to podejść do Sama i…

W tym momencie jego fantazje zazwyczaj się kończyły. Dość tego, mówił do siebie. Dość tego. To przejdzie.

Nie przeszło. Jak wszystko inne wcześniej, stało się elementem codzienności. W normalnym rozkładzie dnia Deana znalazło się teraz zalotne spoglądanie na Sama i samopotępianie się za to, i to go niszczyło.

Ulga nadeszła, gdy pewnego dnia Sam padł na kolana i rozpiął suwak jego jeansów, delikatnymi dłońmi drażniąc erekcję, którą Dean starał się ignorować od pół godziny.

– Sammy… ach… co robisz? – spytał, zaciskając zęby, niezdolny się ruszyć.

Sam nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął delikatnie lizać główkę penisa. Dean usiadł na łóżku i obserwował jak świat wokół niego rozpada się na gwiazdy.  
Najdziwniejsze było to, że Sam zachowywał się, jakby wszystko to było całkowicie normalne. Odrzucił próby Deana „porozmawiania o tym”, mówiąc, że chciał mieć pewność, że Dean dostaje to, czego potrzebuje tak, aby był w stanie w pełni skoncentrować się na polowaniu. To było niemal wyjaśnienie, z którym Dean mógł żyć. Dlaczego by nie? Obaj byli facetami, jakby nie patrzeć, i mieli ważną pracę do wykonania. Nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego nie miałby sobie ulżyć. Więc pozwolił Samowi powtórzyć to kilka nocy później. I jeszcze później. I znowu, aż niedługo potem, stało się to całkowicie normalne: leżeć na łóżku, czując ciepłe, mokre usta Sama na swoim penisie i pojękiwać nieprzytomnie, palcami pieszcząc własne sutki, pozwalając rozkoszy zawładnąć sobą.

Nigdy się nie odwzajemniał. Sam nigdy o to nie prosił.

Aż w końcu nadeszła noc, zasadniczo podobna do tej, kiedy wszystko się zaczęło. Leżeli na podwójnym łóżku; Sam spał spokojnie, a Dean wpatrywał się w niego w zadumie.  
Przesunął palcem, obrysowując kontur twarzy Sama. Sam poruszył się, ale się nie przebudził.  
– Przerażasz mnie czasem, Sam – wyszeptał Dean ochryple. – Przeraża mnie to, jak bardzo się o ciebie troszczę. Nie powinienem troszczyć się tak bardzo, nie w ten sposób. Chciałbym, żebyśmy nie byli braćmi. Chciałbym, żebyśmy…. – łzy gwałtownie napłynęły mu do oczu i musiał je zdławić, zanim wypłynęły. Zamilkł więc i zamiast tego pocałował śpiące usta z powolną, wyważoną pasją.

Zajęło mu moment, zanim zorientował się, że język Sama jest w jego ustach, że jego piękne oczy są otwarte, że fale oszołomienia, które odczuwał, mają swoje źródło w dłoniach Sama, delikatnie głaszczących go od ramion aż po pośladki. Odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć na Sama i zobaczył na wpół przymknięte oczy, pociemniałe z pożądania.

– Nie zniosę tego dłużej – powiedział Sam niskim głosem. – Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, żeby ci pokazać, co czuję, więc, Dean, proszę. Kochaj mnie albo nie, ale przestań się ze mną drażnić w ten sposób.

Dean zamarł na moment, zszokowany. Następnie zajęczał i wślizgnął dłonie pomiędzy nogi Sama, kiedy ich usta znów się spotkały.

Sam zaskamlał i chwycił ramiona Deana. Pojękując z wysiłku, przekręcił się i cisnął Deana na łóżko. Jego ciężar i zapach obezwładniły Deana, który wciągnął głęboko powietrze, mówiąc szczerze i bez skrępowania:

– Pragnę cię, Sammy – powiedział. – Pragnę cię tak bardzo, że nie mogę oddychać.

Sam całował go gorączkowo, zgniatając go swoim ciężarem. Przestał skupiać się na ustach Deana i zaczął całować z desperacją jego twarz, szczękę i kark. Przerwał, oddychając ciężko w zagłębienie szyi Deana.

– Też cię pragnę – wyszeptał. – To kurewsko pokręcone, ale pragnę cię bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego – ssał obojczyk Deana i przywierał do niego biodrami. – Nie wiem, co jest normalne. Nie dbam o to, co jest normalne. Chcę tylko, żebyś mnie dotykał. Chcę cię pieprzyć, chcę….

Tym razem to Dean uciszył go pocałunkiem.

Sprężyny łóżka zaczęły skrzypieć, kiedy biodra Sama przylgnęły do jego własnych, zataczając małe koła, kiedy badali te wszystkie miejsce na swoich ciałach, do których wcześniej nie mieli śmiałości sięgnąć. Palce Sama podążały długą, przemyślaną ścieżką po klatce piersiowej Deana, a Dean wsunął dłoń pomiędzy nogi Sama i naciskał rytmicznie, wymuszając na Samie spazmy kolejnych O mój Boże i proszę. Przez każdy okrutny guzik i zamek, znaleźli wreszcie drogę do nagości, przy każdym ruchu posyłając sobie długie, pełne satysfakcji spojrzenia.

Kiedy nagie ciało Sama przykryło jego własne, Dean stracił cierpliwość i wyjęczał, nisko i przeciągle:

– Dotknij mnie, Sammy, dotknij mnie teraz.

I Sammy go dotykał, przesuwając kciukiem po główce penisa, wciąż i wciąż, zanim podciągnął jego nogi, by dostać się do tyłka, i dotknąć go, drażnić swoimi śliskimi palcami. Dean zacisnął zęby. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego lubić, ale, cholera, to było przyjemne, i zastanawiał się, czy nie zmienił się w dziewczynę, skoro tak bardzo pragnął zostać spenetrowany.

Język Sama znajdował się głęboko w jego ustach, a jego erekcja pulsowała tuż przy dziurce Deana, który, mimo całej niewłaściwości sytuacji, poczuł gorący, silny dreszcz, gdy główka penisa zaczęła wdzierać się do środka. Penis Sama sprawiał wrażenie ogromnego, jakby rozciągał Deana daleko poza możliwe granice, ale była w tym też drżąca przyjemność, płynąca ze świadomości, że Sam jest w nim, coś ekscytującego w tym ściskaniu i rozluźnianiu mięśni. Nie normalnego, być może, ale ekscytującego. Wtedy Sam wszedł pod innym kątem i Dean krzyknął głośno i chwycił go trzęsącymi się dłońmi, gryząc go w ramię.

– Zrób to jeszcze raz, Sammy, jeszcze raz – błagał. Jego własna erekcja uderzała w płaski brzuch Sama z każdym ich ruchem. Chciał się dotknąć, pieścić i ciągnąć, dopóki nie oszaleje, ale nie było na to miejsca pomiędzy nimi, nie było dość przestrzeni. Tylko nieregularne uderzenia przyjemności i wyraźne gorąco wzbierające w jego wnętrzu. Sfrustrowany, kopał ramiona Sama piętami.

– O Jezu – Sam zaklął szeptem. – Dean. Odwróć się. Odwróć się!

Wysunął się z niego i Dean opadł na dłonie i kolana. Dłoń Sama, mokra i gładka (krem do rąk przy łóżku? Czy to dziwne? Czy to ma znaczenie?) natychmiast zacisnęła się wokół jego członka.

– O kurwa, tak – zasyczał Dean. Zatracił się, nic go już nie obchodziło, stracił swoją dumę. – Pieprz mnie, Sammy, błagam, o Boże, błagam.

Sam rozciągnął go znowu palcami wolnej ręki, następnie złapał mocno jego biodro, trzymając go w miejscu. Wkrótce znów był głęboko w nim, wciąż go obciągając. Przez sekundę Dean był przytomny i świadomy tego wszystkiego, pieszczot i penetracji, ich szeptów i krzyków, tego, jak oddech Sama smakuje w jego ustach, ciemnych wzorów za jego powiekami. Wszystkie pięć zmysłów i pełna świadomość tego, co to wszystko znaczy. Byli razem. Razem na jego łóżku. Pieprząc się. Dotykając. Całując. Stając się tym, czym być dla siebie powinni. Czym stać się dla siebie musieli.

Dean wyrzucił z siebie głośne Kurwa!, kiedy doszedł, pokrywając śliskie palce Sama i stęchłe prześcieradła nasieniem w serii potężnych wytrysków. Dreszcze przyjemności przyprawiły go o gęsią skórkę. Nadział się na biodra Sama, podwójne zdeterminowany, by oddać coś z tego, co sam otrzymał.

Sam westchnął, czując pchnięcia Deana. Jego dłonie opadły na ramiona brata, zmuszając go, by ten osunął się na prześcieradła, kiedy dochodził, pulsując gorącem w tyłku Deana, jęcząc w sposób, który brzmiał jak muzyka. Oddychał ciężko i płytko, i powoli, boleśnie, wysunął się z ciała Deana.

 

Przez moment żaden z nich nie odważył się odezwać. Cień wstydu przysiadł nad nimi, zastanawiając się, czy już tam pozostać.

Ale wtedy Dean przekręcił się, z klatką piersiową i ramionami lepkimi od jego własnej spermy. Spowodowany tym śmiech był całkowicie normalny. Ostatecznie zasnęli, obejmując się nawzajem ramionami, jak normalnie.

Wkrótce to też będzie normalne.


End file.
